We Share Everything
by RegiGod
Summary: Tucker and Danny get sick once again and Sam is left with Phantom to take care of them. Eh, summary sucks so I'll just say the basics. SLASH DPxDF Lime R&R One Shot Fic.


**RegiGod: **Okay my readers! I have decided to make a one shot of our favorite couple, Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton! Yay! Have fun reading it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters included in the show. They all belong to someone… forgot the name…

**Warning: **This story contains slash which means boy x boy so if you don't like it, I suggest you leave right now before you get tainted… lol

**Coupling: **DP x DF

**Beta Reader: **I don't have one and never will for any of my fics. I type and check it all by myself.

**Note: **Don't expect any more one shots in a while because I'm just doing this as an added bonus to my other fic, Love: Difficult to Perceive. So think of it as you get a chapter updated to that story plus a one shot! You should thank me…

_We Share Everything_

One Shot – We Split Everything

**Phantom's POV**

"I am seriously getting tired of you two guys sharing everything! You even share your sickness together!" complained Sam as she cleared off the table of the bowls where Danny and Tucker had eaten soup.

"We're best friends Sam. We always share everything ever since we met!" said Danny who was shivering a whole lot right next to Tucker.

"Yeah! You should consider yourself lucky for being friends with us in the first place." Added Tucker as he sneezed violently.

"Oh yeah. I feel really lucky having to clean your mess and make your food in your own house!" Sam gathered the bowls and headed for the kitchen while I made a move for the door. I've been together with Danny, Sam, and Tucker for almost a year now and I've gotten used to doing things the human way like opening doors instead of phasing through it. But I'll use my ghost powers if I have to though. As I was about to grab the doorknob, I was stopped by a shout.

"Where do you think you're going Phantom? You have to help me here you know." I reluctantly turned around to face Sam who had an annoyed face on. Guess she was getting tired of taking care of them.

"I was… going out?" Well it was the truth. I really was going out…

"Uh-huh. And you planned on leaving me here? I don't think so. Now get your butt back in here and help out!" Sheesh, Sam has an attitude today… I walked back further into the house and followed her into the kitchen.

"So… what do you want me to do?"

"I expect you to help out so go in there and take care of them while I will get something to eat myself…" She went over to the stove and started cooking… who knows what. I went back into the living room and sat on the seat that was right next to Danny and Tucker. I grabbed a magazine from the small table in front of me and opened it up to the first page.

"Um… I thought you were supposed to be taking care of us…" I looked up to Tucker who was staring right at me.

"You haven't asked for anything yet so how can I take care of you?"

"How do you not know the basics of taking care of someone? Maybe I should get my PDA and schedule all the things we need…" I placed the magazine right in front of my face so I wouldn't be able to see the both of them.

"I'm so cold…" I slowly lowered the magazine right below my eyes so I would see what was happening. Danny was really shivering and he looked deathly pale… only one thing to do I suppose.

"You look sicker than me Danny…" I stood up and placed the magazine on the seat I was just sitting on.

"I don't just look it… I feel like it too…" There was an extra blanket placed nearby so I took it and placed myself right next to Danny.

"What are you doing?" I lifted the blanket that was currently on him and sat so close to Danny that there was no space between us. Then I placed both of the blankets on us and wrapped them behind both our backs.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" We were now in this blanket cocoon and Danny felt a bit cold. "I'm taking care of Danny." I took his hands and wrapped them around with mine.

"And how is this helping him? You're just sitting there…"

"If you don't know what I'm doing, then I suggest you take some health classes." Tucker got a bit annoyed at that remark but he ignored it and turned back to the television. "We're sharing body heat if you really want to know." Tucker looked right back at us and he looked bewildered.

"How can you tell if it's helping him or not?"

"Well if he's getting warmer, then it's helping him although I do have the risk that I'll get sick myself but of course I would do it for Danny." Tucker gave a face that said 'Duh. I know you would do it for him.'

"Of course you're doing this for Danny. He is your boyfriend after all…" Throughout this conversation, Danny was blushing since I sat right next to him. He can't hide his blush from me… I lifted his chin upwards so I would be able to see his face fully and I was right, he was blushing.

"Don't even think of hiding your blush from me. You know how I like it when you go red…" I placed my lips onto his and began to kiss him gently.

"Ugh, you better not have a make out session right next to me." I bit his lower lip gently, begging for entrance, which he granted with no resistance at all. I had let my tongue enter his mouth and began to taste everything. I must admit, he tasted really good sometimes… "I'm serious you guys… I don't want this happening besides me…" I pulled away as soon as I felt that Danny couldn't get enough oxygen back in him. I always did last longer than my lover…

"So… feeling better now?" I noticed that a bit of color had returned to Danny as I started to rub his chest a bit.

"Yeah… a little bit…" I went under his shirt and tweaked his nipple getting a slight moan out of him. I moved my head closer to him so I would be able to whisper without Tucker hearing.

"You know what I heard? If we do 'it', you won't feel so cold anymore…" I lowered my hand into his pants and began to rub him outside his boxers. I love teasing him…

"But I'm sick…" He shivered from my touch, which I found really lovely. "We can't do that when I'm ill… and you might get sick too…"

"I don't mind getting sick, as long as I'm sick with you…" Even though Tucker didn't know this, Danny would only share some things with him and everything with me.

"All right, I know what you guys are doing under those covers so right now, I want you guys to go upstairs." I snickered slightly as I planted small kisses on Danny's face. "I'm serious you guys…"

"You whine too much…" I still continued kissing him until Tucker tapped Danny, making him look towards his friend. Agh, he ruins everything…

"Can the both of you please go upstairs?" I answered his question before Danny did.

"Nah, I'll just stop." I took my hand out of his pants until he grabbed my arm.

"Let's just… go upstairs…"

"So you do want to do it…" I grinned madly as Danny blushed deeply. Tucker of course was getting tired of hearing us and I was getting tired of listening to him whine so I phased the both of us into Danny's room. "I'm sure you'll be back to normal by the end of this…" I chuckled as I threw off his shirt and began to do with him as I pleased.

**RegiGod: **Now remember, this was just a one shot so don't expect any more chapters out of this… well I hope you enjoyed it and please review!


End file.
